A Secret at Baker Street
by Voldemort101
Summary: Updated: One shot, a normal day at Baker Street then something happens, I'm not good at writing summaries so I'll just leave it at that. rated K  just to be safe.


Updated!

Disclaimer: i don't own Sherlock BBC, that belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat

* * *

><p>We've run out of milk John-SH<p>

So get more-JW

I'm not your slave-JW

So, I didn't ask you to get the milk did I? –SH

Get the milk John-SH

But you never get it. And you're the one who always uses it-JW

Fine then, I'll get it-SH

But you'll owe me-SH

I don't think so… -JW

Let me borrow your computer then-SH

Why do you need my computer? Don't you have you own? - JW

Mrs Hudson took it –SH

Why would she take your computer? –JW

Because I told her that the person she was dating already has a wife and she already had my skull-SH

Why did she take the skull? -JW

None of your business-SH

Why can't you tell me? –JW

Because I signed a statue of secrecy-SH

What? –JW

Yeah exactly-SH

Mycroft can be such a pain at times-SH

You can't tell me why she took your skull, because of Mycroft? You are aware that makes no sense and is very suspicious. –JW

Yes it was while you were away on holiday-SH

Mrs Hudson had to help me since you weren't there-SH

That still doesn't explain why she took the skull. And since when do you do what Mycroft tells you. So what? You're holding the fact that I went on holiday against me? –JW

Yes now just give me your laptop-SH

You know what no- JW

Fine it had to do with Moriarty, Happy?-SH

No. You can piss off. You're the one who told me to take the holiday. Obviously I was supposed to say no. Next time I'll know to stay by your side, and never leave it. You never do what Mycroft tells you. If you were having trouble I would have come back. And now you're keeping secrets from me. You. Can. Piss. Off. –JW

Hello boys-M

Who is this? -JW

Naughty, naughty Sherlock, were you going to tell little Johnny Boy our secret-M

What are you talking about? What is going on? –JW

Just go away Moriarty-SH

Sherlock, what is he talking about? –JW

That holiday was to get you out of danger, Ok-SH

And yet you hold it against me for leaving? –JW

Tsk tsk, don't fight boys-M

And no I don't hold it against you John-SH

Then what the bloody hell is going on? Why am I all of a sudden in the dark? –JW

Technically you are sitting in daylight-SH

You KNOW what I mean-JW

Don't say anymore Sherlock or you might not see John again-M

. -SH

Someone tell me what is going on! –JW

Sherlock was trying to find me but he failed : ( -M

So you sent me away so that what? He couldn't do it again? Why can't I just get a straight answer? –JW

Yes now he's probably coning to get you again-SH

I will BURN the heart out of you Sherlock-M

Well you didn't tell me to stay on holiday either... –JW

Well I was starting to miss you-SH

Huh, the great Sherlock Holmes has feelings-M

Really? It hasn't seemed that way. –JW

And you still haven't told me what happened with Mrs. Hudson taking your things, and Mycroft. You're keeping more secrets. I'm starting to not feel safe. –JW

Ok, well Mycroft told me that Moriarty was back and that was when I sent you away. Then I, the British government and Lestrade went on a goose chase everywhere trying to save all these people. It was the Great Game all over again-SH

Then one of the victims was an orphaned kid and after we saved him, Mrs. Hudson volunteered to look after him and I think I might have said something to him that upset him and he dobbed on me to Mrs Hudson, he DOBBED on me, can you believe that-SH

Yes I can believe that. I could have helped you do all this. –JW

I'm not made of glass, Sherlock. I can protect myself. So while all this was going, thinking I was enjoying some time off...In reality, all hell was breaking loose. I could have helped... –JW

But you didn't here the threats, I needed...

HELLO john, great to see you again, how have you been?-M

I've been better, Moriarty. I see you're back, wreaking havoc on London. –JW

Yes, and if you don't come meet me in the London eye by 3pm then you won't hear from Sherlock again-M

* * *

><p>John checked his watch and saw that it was already 2pm. He then took a cab and told the cabbie to go there as fast as you can.<p>

"Where do you want to go?"

"The London Eye and get there as fast as you can I'll pay extra"

* * *

><p>As this was happening, Sherlock came out from Mrs. Hudson's place and walked upstairs sensing that something was wrong.<p>

"John?" when there was no reply, Sherlock quickly ran upstairs and deducted that he had gone in a hurry and that Moriarty had somehow had persuaded John that he, Sherlock had been taken.

"Why did you listen to him John?" he said to the empty room.

Sherlock then quickly called Lestrade telling him to track Moriarty's phone.

"Why?"

It's an emergency; John's life is at stake here."

"Ok, Ok, I'll see what I could do"

As Lestrade was trying to track Moriarty's phone, Sherlock got a cab and told him to take him to NSY straight away. When he arrived, Lestrade came up to him and said that they couldn't track the phone. "Try to check his phone for messages" said Sherlock, Moriarty may be a consulting criminal and takes the utmost care making sure he isn't tracked but he can be careless with his phone.

"They're at the London Eye!" called out Lestrade

"Let's go then!" called Sherlock

With sirens blazing, Sherlock, Lestrade and a few officers drove to the London Eye to try and catch the elusive Moriarty.

* * *

><p>John was walking right to Moriarty when they both heard police sirens.<p>

"What now?" Moriarty said angrily.

As Sherlock came out of the police car and stared to walk towards John and Moriarty, he said to John "you shouldn't have listened to him John but thanks for helping us catch Moriarty. And John replied "What is happening here, I thought you were captured by Moriarty?"

And Sherlock explained to John how Mrs. Hudson called him when Moriarty presumably texted John to go to the London Eye or else something bad would happen to him.

As the police are surrounding Moriarty and handcuffing him John asked Sherlock "what's going to happen now?"

"Well Moriarty is going to be charged with assault, murder and kidnapping" replied Sherlock curtly.

"But this is all over now isn't it? Or is there something you aren't telling me"

"Sherlock"

"Yes, yes, Moriarty is going to jail and might become 'missing'"

"Sherlock, what do you mean by 'missing'?"

"John, just use your imagination" Sherlock said scathingly

"so what you are saying is that Moriarty is going to get killed and its going to be covered up"

"Exactly"

"Do you want to have some Chinese food to bring back to Baker Street John?"

"Sure OK"


End file.
